<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wednesdays Are For Naps With Belphie by Devious_Fright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902711">Wednesdays Are For Naps With Belphie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright'>Devious_Fright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Insomnia, Napping, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life, beel is so cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devious_Fright/pseuds/Devious_Fright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Belphie had grabbed her hand the moment that they started walking away from the hall, “Come on,” Making sure that none of the other brothers were following them, he tugged her away to the stairs that led up to the attic. Sometimes she found it a little odd that Belphie liked to spend so much time up here, considering he had been imprisoned there for a while. But then again, the room was cozy and far enough removed from the general chaos of the house that it did make for an ideal hideaway. Especially since he loved to nap more than he enjoyed harassing his brothers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belphegor &amp; Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>260</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wednesdays Are For Naps With Belphie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some fluff with Belphie. I had too much fun with the dialogue between the brothers.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Insomnia, she always said, was an old friend. Even when she was a baby she couldn't sleep well. Her dad would tell her stories that when it came to nap time as a baby, she would scream and cry until her face was bright red. Now, it wasn’t that she didn’t went to sleep, it was just that she couldn't. Normally it wasn’t too bad, she would just read, do homework, listen to music or watch tv until her eyelids were heavy and she could finally fall asleep. </p><p>It was different in the Devildom though. Demons didn’t sleep that much and there was always something going on. She felt that if she went to sleep, she would miss something fun. A year wasn’t that long, not really. Not when there was a whole other world to explore. Not only that, but some of the brothers liked to take turns keeping her up. Mammon always wanted to sneak out to a bar or a club or just wander the streets of Devildom inviting trouble. Levi always had an anime to watch or a game to play. Satan always had a show to watch or something to debate, the time of night was no consequence. The constant stimulation meant that she could go a few days before she even realized she was tired. Sure her eyes would burn and her head would ache, but her mind was always going a thousand miles a minute so it just didn't matter.</p><p>This was all made worse by the fact that she never refused any of the brothers their whims. She was always willing to go chase shenanigans with Mammon, play a game with Levi, and sit around drinking coffee and borderline argue with Satan. The only time she turned one of the brothers down is if she was already asleep and didn't hear the phone ring, or if she was hanging out with one of the other demons on the house. She was too agreeable. Mammon had looked at her like she had grown an extra head one day, she had agreed to something potentially dangerous again and he huffed, beside himself, “Is that just your thing? Agreeing to all the crazy and dangerous stuff?” </p><p>She had given him a small smile in return, not offering anything else because she didn’t have any reason better than just, <i>“Why not?”</i> She would only live once, as far as she knew. Who was she to turn down any chance to hang out with her boys, “You’ll protect me,” The statement was said casually, like she had stated that the sun rose in the east, or that her shirt was black. Like it was just such a simple truth. Mammon had blushed and looked away from her, and that had been the end of that argument. What he couldn’t really save her from though, was herself, because he couldn’t say no to her. He wanted to be around her all the time anyway, so he was always dragging her out after curfew and she never said no. </p><p>It was starting to wear her down though. In the last three days the longest she had slept was five hours. Her eyes were beginning to burn, but there was always something else to do with someone else that kept her from going to bed. The first night, she just couldn’t sleep. Last night it had been losing track of time and drinking too much coffee with Satan, and the night before had been a frantic call from Leviathan asking her to raid with him and his crew. Today she still had to make it through school, Mammon had kept her awake in History class, but was still a damned distraction. He had spent more time playing with her hand under the desk then actually writing down notes, so she had to save him any time the teacher called on him. </p><p>She had hoped that maybe she’d be able to have a nap during lunch period, but Beel had been absolutely adamant that she ate something, “You’re too weak to skip lunch! You have to eat to stay healthy,” The red head didn’t leave much room for arguing, especially when he looked so worried about her, like she would waste away into dust in the breeze if she missed a single meal. Bless his heart, Beel was too pure for this world as far as she was concerned. She couldn’t stand that worried look on his face, so she just chuckled and ate her sandwich, smiling back when he smiled at her happily. </p><p>By the time classes ended for the day, her head felt like it was going to float away on a balloon. If she could get to her room then she could throw herself face down into the plush mattress and not move again until dinner time. As soon as she walked into the door though, Asmo was whisking her away, “Are you alright princess?” His brows knitted together with worry, “You look a little grey!” She gave him a tired look; she knew she probably wasn’t looking her absolute best at the moment. But before she could argue, Asmo was whisking her away for a face mask, “The skin in your T-zone is dry! This won’t do!” The sound he made was utterly distraught. He looked like he was fighting back a fit, so she just smiled and let him drag her to his room. </p><p>Sitting on the edge of the bed, she closed her eyes allowing him to apply a face mask to her tired skin and listened to him chat about how his day had gone and how terrible Jahi had done her makeup today, laughing a little at the catty remarks Asmodeous threw out about the female Persian demon of debauchery. To be fair, the gold and blue eye-shadow she had gone with today had been a little too garish in its application. When she said that, Asmo had laughed and agreed, “I knew you had a more disconcerting eye!” The fun of skin care and gossip had her forgetting about how tired she was for the time being.</p><p> Eventually they had both washed their faces free of the masks, and Asmo was advancing on her to play a game of dress up when Lucifer had called them both to dinner. She had lost track of time again, but in accordance to Newtons law, a body in motion would remain in motion. Sitting down to the usual quiet hum of dinner had her head floating away again. This time it was Mammon keeping her up, who was sitting to her right, every time he yelled at Beel, who was sitting on her left, for trying to pick food off of her plate.</p><p>“For fuck sake,” Mammon hissed, reaching across from her to swat at his brother’s fork for the third time, “Ya big lug, stay away from my human’s food! She needs that to live ya know!” She chuckled at Mammon's choice of words, “It’s hard enough makin’ sure we got food around here that won’t kill her WITHOUT YA EATING IT ALL! <i>BEEL!</i>” He slapped Beel’s hand away from her plate again.</p><p>“Nani!” Beel finally retracted his hand, face utterly downtrodden at being so completely chastised, “I know, I’m just still so hungry,” He was holding his hand to his chest like that had actually hurt him.</p><p>“You’re always hungry!” Mammon retorted, not at all phased by the amethyst puppy eyes being sent his way. She on the other hand, was not nearly as impervious to it as Mammon was and folded under the weight of such a sad pout. Sliding over the rest of her plate she smiled at Beel.</p><p>“Go for it, I took too much today anyway,” She really couldn't resist that face.</p><p>“You really are an angel, thank you,” A blush was staining his cheeks as he spoke, but he didn’t give her time to change her mind before he took her plate and started eating it. The food, and the plate included. </p><p>“Beel! You're eating the plate again!” Satan yelled; he could hear the china crunching under his teeth. Lucifer sat at the head of the table with his head cradled in his hand, clearly annoyed with all of his brothers.</p><p>“You know you shouldn’t be encouraging this, pet,” Lucifer shot her a look, “Beelzebub eats enough as it is,” Another crunch of the china resonated in the dining hall, as if to punctuate his sentence. She just smiled; she was a push over when it came to the brothers and they all knew that.</p><p>“Alright Normie! Tonight, we gotta go raiding again, they’re havin’ an event where you can get the ultra-legendary Sword of a Thousand Suns and we need it!” Leviathan was looking at something on his D.D.D, probably a new update about the game on his stream. Her eyes burned at the thought of another sleepless night, but that sword did sound pretty awesome.</p><p>“No,” That hadn’t been her voice. Belphegor was sitting beside Levi and giving him a very disinterested look, the word hanging in the air between them.</p><p>“No? What no?” Levi looked at his younger brother with the utmost confusion, “You can’t say no, I wasn’t talking to you!”</p><p>“No,” Belphie repeated himself, sitting up straighter and giving Levi a look like he dared him to challenge his words again, “We’re already hanging out tonight, you can’t use your stupid game as an excuse to hog her all to yourself,”</p><p>“MONOKE LAND IS NOT A STUPID GAME!” Levi yelled back, indignation coloring his features. Belphie looked as unimpressed as she had ever seen him to be as his brother flailed at him, singing the praises for the game and rattling off its specs and awards.</p><p>“It. Is. Stupid,” Levi practically screamed in response.</p><p>The argument continued until Lucifer threatened to string everyone up by their ears for giving him a headache. With an annoyed wave of his hand, the eldest dismissed them all from the table, save for Levi, who was now being forced to do the dishes for all of his yelling, and Mammon, for having laughed at Levi for getting into trouble. </p><p>Belphie had grabbed her hand the moment that they started walking away from the hall, “Come on,” Making sure that none of the other brothers were following them, he tugged her away to the stairs that led up to the attic. Sometimes she found it a little odd that Belphie liked to spend so much time up here, considering he had been imprisoned there for a while. But then again, the room was cozy and far enough removed from the general chaos of the house that it did make for an ideal hideaway. Especially since he loved to nap more than he enjoyed harassing his brothers. </p><p>“What’s up Belphie?” She yawned when he finally let go of her hand. Looking around the room, the bed was practically screaming at her to go ahead and lay down. It looked so soft and inviting. </p><p>“My brothers are all stupid,” Was his answer, she gave him a puzzled glance. Sometimes they all had their moments, but boys, even century old demon boys, were still boys. She didn't argue his assessment, but before she could ask <i>why</i> they were stupid this time around, Belphie had pushed her back onto the bed. She landed with a flail and a yelp, looking up at him wide eyed.</p><p>“What the hell Belphie!? Warn a girl before you do something like that!” He didn't even bother to apologize, just climbed onto the bed and kissed her quiet. She kissed back automatically. Belphie liked to kiss her randomly, he was such a strange dichotomy of wanting to be left alone most of the time, but practically starving for physical attention the next. Sometimes she thought he did it just to annoy Mammon, and she was sure that there were times where he did it just for that reason. </p><p>His kiss was slow and languid, taking his time to taste her and explore. It was a lazy thing that had her melting into the bed-sheets with a sigh, the tension leaving her the longer it lasted. She had always marveled at his ability to be lazy and passionate at the same time, but it was what she had come to expect from the Avatar of Sloth. He pulled away from her eventually, running his fingers along the delicate skin of her neck and chuckled at the dazed expression that had settled on her features. The sound pulled her from her revere, and she turned her head to give him a questioning look, “I like kissing you,” He shrugged, “I’m sure its more fun then Levi’s stupid game,” </p><p>Still washing dishes, Levi sneezed, sending soap suds flying everywhere, “You’re not getting sick, are ya?” Mammon asked suspiciously, inching away from his brother. If Levi got sick, he was on his own. </p><p>“It is pretty preferable,” She said, turning on her side to look at the demon with a smile, she liked kissing him too. Laying in the soft bed, feeling as relaxed as she was now made her eyelids heavy, but she fought with them to keep her grey eyes trained on Belphie. He could tell she was tired though; he could see it written all over her face. His brothers were stupid not to notice, “Is that why you dragged me up here?” She was giving him a teasing smile. He didn’t answer, instead he twirled a strand of her hair around his finger.</p><p>“Hey, you should take your shoes off,” While she had not expected him to answer her question, she certainly hadn’t expected that. She didn’t argue though, instead she sat up and pulled her shoes off before tucking them away to the side of the bed. When she had laid back down, Belphie pulled her to him, pressing himself tightly against her back and burying his face in her hair, “I left my pillow downstairs, so you’re just gonna have to do for now,” He had really dragged her off to take a nap. Chuckling to herself, she snuggled back against him further as he reached down to pull a blanket over them both. The warmth of him against her was soothing, and the weight of his arm around her waist was both grounding and reassuring, “What’s so funny?” He cracked an eye open to look at her, not that she could see it.</p><p>“Nothin’ at all,” He didn’t know how badly she needed this, or maybe he did? The youngest of the brothers was always so hard to read. She could believe that he was doing this because he saw how tired she was, just as easily as she could believe that he just wanted to use her as a body pillow today. </p><p>“Your hair smells nice,” He mumbled, “You should be my pillow more often,” She hummed in agreement. Having a day where she could just lay in bed and nap with Belphie sounded like the perfect remedy for always letting herself get too sidetracked to sleep.</p><p>“I think I’d like that,” Maybe Wednesdays should be for naps with Belphie. Already she could feel herself relaxing. There was no point in fighting sleep anymore if that was what he had pulled her all the way here for. </p><p>“Good, now go to sleep,” He nuzzled her from behind, she wasn't about to argue. A few minutes later, and he was feeling her breath even out as she finally got some rest. Good. Dumb human, letting his stupid brothers keep her up too long. He sat up on his elbow, studying how her lashes laid against her cheeks, already the stress lines were disappearing. She looked so relaxed next to him, not for the first time did he feel some guilt about what he had done. But she had forgiven him, so he pushed the feeling away, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you’re safe so you can stay with me longer,” Belphie kissed her temple and settled back down. She really did make a great pillow.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>